gstkfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy I
'Early Years' After growing up and many years of fighting in the Holy Land, Timothy's warband was betrayed by a fellow Christian to the Muslim hordes..... All were slain except Timothy and his loyal servant known simply as Romulus.... Dirt poor and still recovering from wounds they have made their way back to England, in search of the man who betrayed them.... They know not who but they will find out and extract their revenge. A highly skilled and ruthless pair of veterans, they no doubt will be looking to reform the warband and find work in Englands wars..... Under Prince McDougal After taking a position under then Prince Gregor McDougal. Timothy flourish serving in Aquitaine against the rebellious French helping to put down numerous revolts for his Lord. After becoming a knight he served in the Invasion of Scotland as a commander for one of McDougals regiments performing well in the quick war that eusured. With the passing of King Owain II and Edward I taking the throne, tensions rose between the King and his principal Nobles. When all the high nobles were assembled for a meeting by King Edward, Timothy recieved word to storm the meeting and rescue the Nobles. This he did with percision ensuring that none needlessly died in the coup. After King Edward I was killed the Nobles held a nationwide election for the next King a first for England. Earl of Warwickshire After his Lord Gregor McDougal was voted in as King, Timothy was promoted to Earl of Warwickshire propelling him to a important political role in England at a young age. The Earldom flourish under Timothy's rule and so the vast wealth of O'Hagan began to accumulate. Timothy took on a squire of his own called William Edwardson who served him well eventually being Knighted. Together they formed the Order of the Steel Blade which favoured by King Gregory became a important Order for the people of England, often providing protection and aid for all in need. He later married a Spainish nobles daughter by the name of Alison. Wilson Rebellion and Short Lived Princehood When the Wilson Rebellion occured near the end of King Gregory's reign, Warwickshire wealth was demostrated when Timothy called up his levies and became the first equal most powerful force in England at the time along with the Polo's. Timothy was decleared heir to the throne and Prince of England by King Gregory before the King and his Royal Army marched to assault Nottingham. Early Reign When King Gregory fell in the epic charge against Nottingham Castle, Timothy was crowned King and immediately took over the Royal Army. He dispatched serveral orders for the forces at Nottingham now under William Edwardson to take up seige positions while King Timothy was in talks with the Wilsons. After some crafty political manovering King Timothy arranged for the defecting of the Clinton forces (then sided with the Wilsons) greatly reducing over night the forces available to the Rebels. After many weeks of negoatiations the Wilson Rebellion ended without any further bloodshed. Late Reign With England secure and flourishing under King Timothy's rule, Queen Alison gave birth to two daughters first Princess Ella O'Hagan and lastly Princess Claire O'Hagan. The Order of the Steel Blade now with Royal backing became the most powerful order England had ever seen with a vast army and a limitless amount of funds. Determined to pickup in Gregorys footsteps King Timothy prepared for an invasion of France. After many months of preparation he sent the combined armies of England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales off to France divided into three Armies commanded by choosen Nobles. However during this time King Timothy recieved word of a potential Scottish rebellion and in preparation ordered the III Army to set to see but instead of going to France it was to circle back up towards Scotland awaiting further orders once the Scots acted. The war in France had a great start with the I Army landing in Normandy quickly advancing south sweeping the unprepared French forces aside. The II Army in Aquitaine marched east into the southern French regions while I Army laid seige and eventually captured Paris and most of northern France. It was then that the Scots rebelled. But they were unaware of the over 5000 troops of III Army which landed and marched towards the main Scottish Army. It was then that disaster struck in France. Commander Blackadder of II Army marched too deep and over exposed his flanks leading to a epic defeat at the hands of the Southern French Armies. King Timothy pressed with this ill favour decided to move III Army out of Scotland and into France in the Knowledge that he still held an overwhelming advantage over both the French and Scottish armies. In Windsor the Lord Chancellor Rutherford invited King Timothy to his home to discuss plans. It was here that he murdered King Timothy to his families everlasting shame. After Death Once the nobles had word of the Lord Chancellors murder they flocked to Windsor and immediately arrested Rutherford preventing him from taking the crown for his self. Admiral Thomas Raglan in a fit of rage over the Kings murder beheaded the Lord Chancellor then and there. It was decided that the Kings last wishes of Wiliam Clinton II to become King was honored with Wiliam Clinton II being crowned later that year.